


Wingman

by Fearless_leaderr



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Honestly I'm just here to ignore the fact the wingman au exists, M/M, fuck fireman au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_leaderr/pseuds/Fearless_leaderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trapped and Holster is gone and the buildings falling around him and Holsters gone and the flames are racing towards his face and Holster is gone.</p><p>It all catches up on him at once.</p><p>Adam is gone and dead and gone and there's nothing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> wingman au? What wingman au?

There's smoke. That's the first thing he registers. It's everywhere- curling around him like a veil, making his eyes sting. He inhales and his lungs burn in protest.

The fire is the second thing that he registers. He's surrounded by it- the orange flames licking up at his heels violently. He starts, stumbling backwards until his back hits something solid. He spins on his heels, throwing out his arms to steady whatever he ran into. Adam stares back at him from behind a fireman's mask.

What?

"Jay? Bro, are you even awake? I asked if you've cleared the 5th floor yet."

Justin blinks rapidly, his heart beginning to speed up in his chest. Why are they here? Why are they dressed up as fire man? Why does he feel so panicked?

Somewhere below him the wooden floor groans in protest.

"Holtz, Adam, we need to get out of here. We need to get out of here right now." 

He reaches out for the blonde and pulls his arm, tensing slightly when Holster splutters.

"What about the ladder?" The other mans asks, and he shakes his head rapidly. 

The flames are singeing his hair now and the smokes choking him and he can't breathe.

"Adam. Please, we need to go. Please bro, I've got a bad feeling." He tries to pour all of his desperation into the words; all of his fear and confusion and upset and trepidation.

It seems to work.

"Okay Jay, okay. After you."

He swallows down his relief and turns, picking his way through the blackened hall and sweating. The stairs come into view and he exhales, closing his eyes for a moment in a silent thanks.

And then there's a crack behind him and a desperate cry of his name.

He turns, just in time to see Holster fall through a hole as the flames eat him whole.

He stands, frozen for a moment, blinking at the spot where his best friend once stood.

He feels his heart stop, he blinks again, and then he screams and screams and screams.

\---

"Rans! Ransom! Justin, bro, wake up."

He jerks, flailing against the darkness. He see's nothing, and there's pressure wrapping around his chest from behind, holding him down.

He's trapped. 

He's trapped and Holster is gone and the buildings falling around him and Holsters gone and the flames are racing towards his face and Holster is gone.

It all catches up on him at once.

Adam is gone and dead and gone and there's nothing he can do about it.

His throat closes over and he feels his eyes well up with tears and someone's sobbing and it takes him a minute to realise it's him.

It's him, of course it's him, because Adams dead and there's no one else to cry.

He cries and shakes and chokes and the arms around him squeeze, pulling the air out of him.

"You're okay, you're okay."

"Breathe."

"Breathe."

"Rans, breathe."

"Please, Justin. You're okay. It's okay."

"Babe, wake up."

Consciousness comes back to him then.

He blinks through the wetness blinding him and his room blurs before him, standing whole and intact- no fire or smoke insight.

He blinks once again as the arms around him tighten once more, and he feels ragged breath against his ear.

He sniffs and turns towards the source, his eyes widening when Holsters panicked face blinks back at him.

Holster alive, panicked face.

He stares for a moment before swivelling, wrapping his arms around the others mans neck and burying his face in his neck.

Adam makes a vaguely surprised noise but holds him close, rubbing his hands up and down his back comfortingly.

He almost starts crying again at the sensation.

They lapse into a silence when they simply embrace each other; chasing away all traces of the nightmare. 

Then holster shifts.

"Rans, want to tell me what that was about? I've never seen you so freaked out before? You scared me." 

He says it so delicately that Ransom looks up, making eye contact. The blondes eyes are wide and red rimmed- he's been crying as well, Justin belatedly realises.

He swallows thickly.

"Ransom. It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I-" he pauses momentarily, dropping his hand to the other mans knee.

"It was a bad dream. We were both fire fighters and we were in a burning house. I was trying to get us out and the floor gave out and you f-fell and I..you..just gone, and I was left standing there and I-I..."

His sentence forcefully stops when a sob escapes his throat and he clutches onto Holsters arm, reassuring himself that he's real. He's okay. They're both okay.

He sighs as Adam bring their foreheads together, feeling his heart beat steady again and his panic settle. It was just a dream.

"I'm okay, Rans. See? I'm fine." The others voice is low and soft, but there's another underlying quality about it. Something he can't quite put his fingers on.

"What?" He asks, and Holster swallows this time.

"It's just, I could of sworn I had the weirdest sensation when I woke up. Like I was falling."

They both blink at each other and icy dread begins to fill his veins. It's odd, that they had interlinking dreams. His breath catches in his throat all over again and he feels panic batter his heart against his rib cage and then..

"Dude, we totally share nightmares now. We're now mentally linked as one super bro. The mightiest of all bros."

All the dread clouding his mind clears and he laughs, letting his head drop to Holsters shoulder.

"You're such a fucking loser," he responds cheekily, squeezing the blondes arm.

"I'm your loser."

"Chyeah, you're my loser. Now lie the fuck down so we can go back to sleep."

His order is completed and soon they're both lying down in the too small bed, his own body practically sprawled over Holsters so they both fit.

It's a squeeze, but it makes him feel better having Adam so close.

They lapse into a brief silence where they adjust themselves again, Ransom tucking himself under Holsters arm and lying his head under the others chin.

"None of us are becoming firefighters," he says into the darkness firmly after another moment, gripping the taller mans hand.

Holster grips back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Rans."

Satisfied with this he lets his eyes slip closed, falling asleep listening to Adams heartbeat and steady intake and exhale of breathe.

Adam: alive and well and whole and his.

No more nightmares come to him that night, or any night thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm just here to pleasantly erase any chance of the fireman au happening. Also I love these two and wanted sleepy cuddles.


End file.
